True Nature
by c0lew0rld
Summary: There was nothing, just the blood and Klaus, he made me forget what I lived for, what my purpose was, all that mattered was the blood. What happens when Klaus and Stefan have a run into with Carlisle and Tayna's coven ? CROSSOVER WITH VAMPIRE DIARIES


**A Vampire Diarie's/Twilight crossover, If you have been following VD closely than you will be up to date and know what is going on with that story. In the Twilight world it continues 15 years later after the Volturi came to Forks, everything is perfect in the Cullens lives. They are staying with there "cousins" in Denali. Everything is normal until suddenly there is six new vampires in town. **

**No copyright intendid, I do not own any character's whatsoever.. ? Oh and review also :P**

**Bella's POV**

As I layed in Edward's arms, we could hear that Tanya and her sister got back from hunting. Edward continued to kiss my neck as I tried to follow up on the movie we were watching, but I couldn't be distracted for long. Suddenly Edward pulled away and sat up, as Carlise and Alice came downstairs.  
>"Edward, Bella" Carlisle adressed us. "Tanya and Carmen found new vampire scents not 45 miles from here."<br>I sat up quickly and called for Renesme. "Nessie, come downstairs!" I said alarmed. Instantly her and Jake were coming down here knowing what was going on. She sat by me and I threw my shield around her.  
>"How many?" Asked Edward as the room began to fill.<br>"We came across six new scents." Said Tanya.  
>"Six." Scoffed Emmett. Carilisle gave him a look and then continued to explain.<br>"Yes, and none of them were familiar." Said Carlisle.  
>"The Voltori checking up?" Asked Carmen. Alice shook her head, "No I am waiting for a command by Aro, I would have seen it."<br>"Well who could it be?" Asked Esme.  
>Alice gasped as she had a vision, I looked at Edward who was also seeing the vision.<br>"We meet up again," Said Alice. "They want to know who we are, there is a leader it seems, blonde hair, I don't recognize him."  
>"I do not recognize any of them either." Replied Edward.<br>"When and where do we meet?" Asked Carlisle. "Tonight, in an hour by the mountains." Said Alice. "They want to know who we are, not here to fight."  
>"Renemse and Jacob and Seth stay behind to protect Nessie." Said Edward. "Bella to."<br>I looked flatly at Edward, "No, I am coming Edward." I growled. Edward sighed and nodded.  
>As Edward and Carlisle discussed planning with Jake and Seth, I sat with Nessie. "Everything is going to be okay," I whispered to her. She touched my face telling me she loved me, and scared for me and Edward and everyone else, but curious.<br>"Mom can I come?" Renesme asked. "No Nessie, if this situation turns dangerous I don't want you around any of that." I said quietly.  
>"But mom, you may need my help." Said Nessie. Edward turned to us, "Renesme you are not coming, and that is final. I don't even want your mother there but you need to stay here." He replied tensly. She huffed and looked down. "Dad, I am old enough to make my own decisions." She said stubbornly.<br>Rosalie and Alice came to my daughter's side, "Nessie it's best if you stay behind." Said Alice softly.  
>"Why? They aren't here to fight us."<br>"We do not know that." Said Rosalie.  
>"Alice said that -"<br>"They could change there mind at any moment Nessie." Said Alice.  
>She sighed and stiffened.<br>I remembered when I wanted to help, fighting off the newborns that Victoria created. But I was a useless human against a vampire, and I would even be more useless if I got changed then and attempted to help fight with the Cullens. Renesmse didn't have it that bad as I did, but she was my daughter, and I would do anything to protect her against anything and anyone, and I know that Edward would do the same.

As we arrived at the destination Edward stood in a defensive stance in front of me. I let my shield down and told him, _Edward we are not looking for a fight, don't make it so obvious that we are taken off guard.  
><em>Edward loosend up, a bit.  
>As we seen the vampire's emerge from the woods we all were on our guard. The men were protecting there mates, except Tanya was beside Kate.<br>We all stood in silence as we in front of each other looking. There were three male vampires dressed in all black, a woman who wasn't a vampire which was odd. There was another vampire who stood beside the leader with bright red eyes who looked intimidating, but didn't look as old as the others, he seemed only like he was 17. The leader with dark red eyes looked at all of us, he had blondish hair and was beautiful. They all were beautiful, but the leader seemed very different, and why was there a human with them?  
>Edward hissed, and everyone on our side went on the defensive.<br>As everyone continued to stare at each other, Carlisle finally spoke.  
>"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen and this is our coven." He said in a formal but stiff tone.<br>As there leader stared at each and everyone one of us he took a simple step forward which everyone noticed, but the leader seemed at ease.  
>"Ah yes, the yellow eyes do exsist." The leader laughed lightly while looking to the woman. "Klaus is the name." He smiled looking back at us, "This is Stefan, and Cassie." He pointed to the human, obviously the three other vampires were just for protection. "What is it that causes your yellow eyes?" He asked politely.<br>"We restrain ourselves and only hunt animals." Stefan's head snapped up to look at everyone. Klaus began laughing hysterically.  
>"Just like what you used to do hey Stefan," He touched his shoulder, Stefan continued to stare blankly. "But I showed you your <em>true <em>nature. You have been of great use to me." He chuckled lightly. "Anyways Carlisle, it was good to meet you and your coven, but we just were following a scent and didn't mean to disrupt any of you." He looked at each and everyone one of us, his eyes stopped on me. Edward stiffened as Klaus continued to stare. I stared into his dark red eyes and found no depth, "Hmmm, what is your name young lady." He completely ignored Edward as if he wasn't there.  
>"Bella," I replied.<br>"Why you look very familiar Bella, doesn't she Stefan?" Stefan looked at me and seemed taken aback, his eyes narrowed. "She does," Agreed Stefan.  
>"Well we must be on our way then." Said Klaus taking a final look at me.<br>Carlisle nodded stiffly at him. Stefan glanced at me once more before returning to the woods with Klaus.  
>"Well that wasn't much of anything." Said Emmett disappointed.<br>"Who were they?" Asked Kate.  
>"I have never came across any of them, have you Eleazar?" Asked Carlisle.<br>"Not ever, even when I was with the Volturi."  
>"Well the Leader seemed pretty old." Commented Garret.<br>Everyone ran back to the house, and I was first to check on Renesme. She was sitting on the couch with Jacob and Seth watching t.v .  
>"What happened?" Asked Renesme.<br>Everyone turned to Edward to ask questions.  
>"Who was that human?" Asked Rosalie. "She was no human," Said Edward. "She is a witch."<br>We all looked at Edward like he was crazy.  
>"No way, a witch. Puhlease!" Said Emmett.<br>"Yes a witch," Said Edward sternly.  
>"Yes there was something different about that woman, it was like a power from within her, but it wasn't limitless like how vamprie gifts are. I'm guessing that if she had her spell book she could do many. But they would be just spells." Said Eleazer. Emmett scoffed.<br>"How is that possible?" Asked Carlisle. Edward smiled, "How is a vampire possible, how are shape shifters possible?"  
>So that human was a, <em>witch<em>. She must have been some sort of protection for Klaus, I could still see his dark red eyes staring into me.  
>"And thats not all, the reason Klaus asked about Bella is because she looks similar to a woman named Katherine, but in Stefans eyes he named her Elena." Said Edward stiffly. I turned to look at him in surpirise. He sqeezed my hand.<br>"Well, they were following a scent and just passed through." Said Carlisle.  
>"It was that womans scent."<br>"The one that looks like Bella?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Always Bella," Said Emmett.  
>I turned to glare at him, he laughed in response.<br>"Did you pick up anything on the vampires Eleazer?" Asked Carlisle.  
>"Beside's the witch, no. But I did feel something from Klaus, it was like animalistic?" Said Eleazer questioningly.<br>Carlisle sighed, "Well it seems they won't turn up anymore."  
>"So what all happened?" Repeated Renesme.<br>"We just met the other vampire's, and apparently a witch to. Nothing to be concerned." I said simply.  
>"Then why couldn't I come?" She asked impatiently.<br>Edward sighed and looked at me, "So stubborn, just like her mother." He said lightly winking at me.  
>I smiled and kissed Renesmes head. She smiled at me, because she could even recognize the similar notion.<br>Edward took my hand and led me up to the guest room. He turned to me, "Now, lets begin where we left off." I rolled my eyes and jumped at him. He kissed me hard and pulled me towards the bed. He hovered over me, pressing himself against my body as we kissed. His right hand moving up my inner thigh. I moaned in his ear as he became more desperate. He pressed himself harder against me in a tempo motion. We couldn't actually have sex because one, we were at his distant families house and it would be very disrespectful. Two, there were vampires with extreme hearing levels in the house, so it was just on top of the clothes stuff for now. Unless we did go for a drive ... but after what just happened I don't think Edward would want to go for awhile.  
>Edward grabbed my hand and pressed it against him. I smiled at him and my hand slipped underneath his pants. He was so hard and ready for me. He closed his eyes as I began to move my hand along his shaft, eventually increasing the pressure and pace as he soon reached his climax. He opened his eyes and grabbed my waist and kissed me with so much passion I thought I would die.<p>

**1 week later . . .**

"Hey Alice, I'm going for a quick hunt. If Edward comes back early tell him I'll be right back." I murmered to her.  
>She stared blankly for a second and then turned to me, "Okay." She said with a smile, obviously checking my future to see if I'll be safe, most likely for her own benefit if Edward did come back early.<br>As I walked through the snow I went west going towards the frozen river. I passed through some small woods to get to the other side, I crossed a scent of some caribou. I followed it instantly as it was still fresh. I spotted them close to the frozen river drinking water where the ice was broken. I crept silently behind them as I crouched into my hunting position ready to spring. I waited barely one second before I took down the largest caribou, the others scattering. Instantly snapping its neck and my teeth sinking into the animals flesh. The caribou barely lasted two minutes as I dropped the dry corpse to the ground.  
>"Is it ful-filling?" Said a familiar voice.<br>I instantly turned around in a crouch facing the voice. Klaus was standing casually beside a tree looking at me with black eyes.  
>"No need to be frightenend ." He said smiling.<br>My eyes tightened before I left my stance, taking one step away. I stared at him cautiously then answered his question.  
>"Most of the time." I said darkly.<br>He chuckled, "That is what I thought my dear," He slid away from the tree to be standing right next to me.  
>I leaned away at his sudden proximity. "What is it that you want?" I asked simply, "Because I need to be getting back."<br>"Nothing, I was just out for a stroll and I see a young beautiful woman hunting a caribou. It obviously is going to catch my attention." He said directly.  
>"I thought you were searching for a scent." I replied.<br>He sighed, "Ah yes. Well you see Mrs. Cullen I have other people following her scent as we speak, it won't be long before we catch our scent to." He said lightly.  
>"And you decided to stay behind?" I said.<br>"Mmmmm, I was actually hunting myself. And I needed to cut through the woods and I stumble upon you." He stated smiling at me. "May I ask your name?" He said smiling.  
>I watched him closely before answering, "Isabella, but I choose to be called Bella." I murmured.<br>He smiled, "Beautiful name, _Isabella." _he purred.  
>He stared into my eyes, they must have been still hungry black. The caribou hadn't ful-filled me at all.<br>"You still look thirsty to me Bella." He said. "Come. Hunt with me, and I will show you a need that can be met very ful-filling. This restraint isn't normal for a vampire. The hunt or the chase is completely intoxicating for us vampires, it's our nature to be this way. You haven't tasted true blood until you taste human blood. Unless you have slipped up before?"  
>I stared in shock at him, "No, I have never tasted a human blood during my vampire life, which was fifteen years ago."<br>"How can you do it?" He asked.  
>"I just do, to survive on animal blood it takes the thirst away for a short period of time just as I'm guessing a human would. But I'm also guessing they don't taste as good." I wrinkled my nose.<br>"There is nothing like human blood, trust me." he said darkly.  
>His eyes burned into mine with such intensity. I looked down, "I should be going now."<br>"Are you sure Bella?" He asked smiling showing his teeth.  
>I thought for a moment, but his hand grabbed mine and pulled me towards him. I attempted to force him back but his other hand grasped my other and he pulled me along with him to the near by town.<br>"Let go of me!" I snarled.  
>He chuckled lightly and pushed me away, but then tackling me into the ground. I tried to push him away but he restrained my hands above my head as he was between my legs.<br>He smelled my neck, "Ahhh Bella.." He crooned softly into my ear. "You must have been a wonderful smelling human." He nipped at my neck. I moved underneath him to try and get him off of me but he was much to strong as he had me pinned in the snow. "Now Bella, would you like to come hunting with me?" He asked looking at me smiling.  
>I grunted trying to get him off again, he only then held me tighter pushing himself more against me. His movement pushed me up against the ground.<br>"Do I have a choice?" I said harshly.  
>He laughed out loud, "Not really."<br>My eyes tightened. "And why not?" I asked.  
>"Because I want to show you what your weak coven is to afraid to show you. Bella I can show you a whole new way to live, a powerful way, an intoxicating delicious way to live. To the fullest." He said evenly.<br>What if Klaus didn't let me go after all. I would have to hunt, unless Alice has a vision. She should have had a vision already and be sending others to help. With a angry sigh I said, "Okay lets go."  
>He smiled and standing up and pulling me with him. I immediately took two steps back to avoid any more physical contact.<br>He led the way into the small town as we passed through various different people. Klaus led me to a building where we could hear a couple walking down the sidewalk. It was dark out so they wouldn't be able to see us just yet. I watched as they passed and Klaus aproached the couple from behind. He grabbed the man and violently threw him against the builing knocking him unconsious. The womans scream couldn't be heard from anyone because it seemed this was a part of town where no one really went. She ran about twenty feet before Klaus was standing in front of her and she ran in a different direction before he grabbed her by the waist and sank his teeth into her neck. She gurgled and moaned as he sucked the life out of her. His eyes rolled back in his head as she tried to fight against him. The human scent of blood hit my nostrils and I growled as my throat burned.  
>Klaus was finsihed with the woman and was standing beside me as he looked towards the young man on the ground. I also looked and seen his head was bleeding and his scent was intoxicating. I growled lightly as my throat burned even more and I took a step forward venom pooling into my mouth. I instanly closed the distance and had the man in my arms and looked into Klaus's eyes. I thought about what Carlisle built his life around, about Edward's past, about this mans life, but all of that was pushed aside as my mouth got closer to his throat. I growled loudly as I bit down through his skin. The blood was the exact flavor and put out the itching fire in my throat soothing it instantly. I barely noticed the weak human stuggling in fear against me. I moaned and my eyes rolling back into my head. Human blood was much different from animal blood. It could not compare. The blood was warm and sweet. It quenched the fire in my throat, calmed the nagging. I was gulping down the blood, only vaguely aware of anything else. The warmth of the blood radiated throughout my whole body, heating even my fingertips and toes with such intensity that I have never felt before. To soon the human ran dry and I dropped the dead corpse. I stepped away from the dead man and looked at Klaus.<br>"More?" He asked.  
>I smiled tightening my eyes and nodded my head. We ran through the city after dumping the body's in a garbage. I came across a young man walking to his house through the woods. I looked at Klaus and he nodded his head at me. I slipped into a crouch. As the man was facing away from me, and obviously unaware to what was going to happen. A low growl ripped from between my teeth and venom pooled within my mouth. Mine. The blood was <em>mine.<em> The fire in my throat flared and I couldn't think of anything else as I aproached him and my teeth peirced his throat. I could hear the thudding of his pulse quickening and feel the heat underneath his skin as the blood finally reached my tongue I gulped down the blood as fast as I could, in an uncontrollable state. I moaned in ecstacy and let my eyes roll back. Again to soon the human ran dry but the fire in my throat was finally quenched. I dropped the weak human and turned to face Klaus who was watching me with a resigned expression.  
>"So how were they?" He asked in a casual manner.<br>Before I could answer suddenly we could hear the aproach of several vampires. Edward came into veiw growling at Klaus, Carlisle by his side along with Emmett, Jasper, Garret and Eleazer. Alice, and Kate were here too.  
>I looked at them in surprise, and Klaus just stood not to far away from me completely at ease.<br>"Bella are you okay?" Asked Edward.  
>I nodded looking down. Klaus turned to him, "Bella is okay, more than okay actually."<br>Edward growled loudly at him and came to my side instantly. Klaus looked at Edward tightening his eyes as his arms wrapped around me and pulled me towards his family.  
>"Klaus may I ask you to explain what is going on?" Asked Carlisle.<br>"Nothing in consequence, Bella just tasted her first human blood though. Cleaned through two bodies like that" Snapping his fingers. "She is an amazing hunter I might add." He said smiling at me. "I just showed her true nature to herself and what she could become and how she could live."  
>"That is not up to you to decide." Carlisle said.<br>"Neither is you. You never gave her the chance to fully enjoy her vampire nature at it's fullest." He retorted.  
>"And you never gave her the chance to make her own decision did you?" Snarled Edward.<br>Klaus looked at him in surprise. "She just needed a little push."  
>"And what were you trying to prove?"<br>"And what were you trying to prove to her not letting her live up to her full potential?" Said Klaus darkly. "That we can live without human blood and settle for less? Live a lie everyday not giving into our only weakness."  
>"We don't need to explain anything to you." Edward growled.<br>Klaus smiled and took a step to the side. "It was nice hunting with you Bella." He said winking.  
>I just put on a pokerface. Klaus disapeared into the woods as Carlisle turned to me.<br>"Are you alright?" He asked wearily.  
>"Yes." I replied, "Are my eyes red?"<br>Edward nodded and I sighed and looked down in disapointment. Edward took my hand and led me in the direction of the house. But we detoured and were apparently going hunting. As the others left to go home me and Edward silently ran through the woods. We paused as we could hear a herd a deer and there crunch of hooves. I turned to look at Edward and said, "I'm so sorry Edward." I hung my head.  
>His arms locked around my waist and pulled me tight against his body, pinning me up against a tree and his lips came crashing down on mine. I ran my hands through his hair and growled low. I turned my head and pushed him away and tackling him to the ground. He held me against his body as I grinded into him moaning. I felt imensly stronger and I knew he could feel it. He growled and attepmted to push me off but I held him fast and grinded harder and fast. His hands slipped to my jeans to tug at them. I removed my pants and his. His erection ready for me. I slowly slid onto him and closed my eyes and moaned. He grabbed my hips and moved me along his length in a quick pace. Soon both of us reaching our climaxes. As I pulsed around him shaking uncontrolably I growled and bit his neck. He growled at me and was pinning me into the ground with my arms above my head. I could see the mark I left on Edwards neck which would now be a scar. Atleast it wasn't that big or noticible. I layed my head against the ground and smiled up at him. He entered me roughly making me scream his name. He pumped me hard and fast making me moan loudly. As we both came again he stopped and layed beside me for a moment. I turned to him and waited for him to respond.<br>"Bella you shouldn't apologize, I love you and just so relieved that you are safe." He said smiling to me. I smiled and we got up and began to go on a quick hunt.

"Mom are you alright?" Asked Renesme worriedly.  
>I pulled her into a hug, "Of course my girl." She hugged me tightly.<br>We walked into a dining room where Carlisle and Eleazer were seated.  
>"Bella why was Klaus still in Denali?" Asked Carlisle.<br>"He said he had other vampires chasing the scent. And that they would catch the scent soon enough."  
>Carlisle thought for a moment and nodded. I turned to Edward and we immediately left to go sit on the couch.<br>"So I believe I won the bet." Stated Jasper.  
>Emmett scoffed. "It was only good for ten years. To late." He retorted. Edward rolled his eyes at his brothers.<p>

**... **


End file.
